


This isn’t you.

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Martinski, Nogitsune!Stiles, Stydia, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia riskes her life to save Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn’t you.

It was dark, the only light was coming from outside and casting strange shadows across the floor. Why was it always the school? Couldn’t they get trapped in a mall or something? Despite her childish thoughts Lydia was terrified. She’d been split up from the others and was left wandering the dark halls actively hoping to run into what was trapping them there. 

None of them expected it. Why would they? There was no reason to believe that the threat would come from within, that it would be one of their own.

Stiles.

It wasn’t him, not really. No one else could see it but there was a dark aura around him and Lydia knew that darkness was what they were really facing. Whether Stiles survived was a matter of who got to him first. The Argents, both Allison and her father, had come to the conclusion that there was no saving Stiles. In their eyes he had to die to save lives. Of course Scott had been the first to object but Isaac for once wasn’t so easily in agreement with Scott. Nobody wanted to hurt Stiles but it had become clear those who would and those who absolutely would not. 

Scott and Lydia had gone off together to find Stiles before the others but an untimely attack from the Oni had separated them and now Lydia was alone. She had to find Stiles, had to save him from wherever evil was rotting away inside of him. He’d saved her so many times before, put his own life ahead of hers and she wanted to do the same.

She stopped when she heard the squeak of sneakers against the ground. Lydia expected to see Scott but instead there he was. Stiles’ hair was matted with blood and dirt. There was blood around his mouth, trailing down his neck and Lydia honestly wasn’t sure if it was his or not. She could see his hands were covered in it too as he stepped into the moonlight. 

He moved towards her with a grace Lydia was surprised Stiles could manage considering he fell over 70% of the time he was walking. His eyes were black and it only heightened the terrifying image. She’s never been scared of Stiles. Lydia didn’t even know he could look scary, he was too dorky and cute to do scary but the way her heart was beating told another story. 

"This isn’t you." She said, her voice steady. "Stiles I know you’re in there. This isn’t you, you don’t hurt people you save them." No response but then again he hasn’t spoken since his eyes went black. "O-Okay. Fine. I won’t talk to Stiles. I’ll talk to you, whatever you are. I want my friend back and I’m going to take him by force if I need too."

Stiles stepped towards her making Lydia move back until she was against the lockers and he was toe to toe with her. He tilted his head in curiosity at her threat but didn’t speak. Stiles reached up and with bloodied fingers touched Lydia’s cheek. She flinched and a familiar pressure built up in the air. He reached for her throat but she pushed him back and took a deep breath in. 

The scream was the loudest she’s even done. The glass around her shattered, windows all over the school were shattering and best of all Stiles was on his knees, clutching his head. She kept going, focusing the scream at him and soon enough he fell onto his back. He turned onto his front suddenly and retched. Thick black liquid pooled onto the floor,coming from his mouth and his ears. Stiles coughed and spluttered as the darkness was forced out and fell back gasping for air once it was done.

Lydia stopped screaming and got to her knees next to him. “Stiles?” She asked, touching him tentatively. “Please tell me it’s you.” He coughed and groaned reaching up to hold his head. 

"My head hurts." He complained as he opened his eyes to look at Lydia who couldn’t help but laugh.

"Sorry."


End file.
